White Knight Chronicles
by Dinivas
Summary: Leonard must take a journey with his new friends and face the evil that threatens the peace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Balandor

One summer day a young boy and girl arrived for the first time in the kingdom of Balandor. "Where does that letter say to go again?" The girl asked the boy, "Rapatchi wines." He answered, "Oh, there it is!" The girl said, they both walked inside.

"Hello is this Rapatchi's?" The girl asked, "Yes and who might you two be?" Rapatchi asked, they were interrupted by another person entering the room. "Leonard! Where the hell have you been! You better not forgotten what today is!" Rapatchi exclaimed, "I know, today is the princess's birthday and we step into the big time got it. I'll get what I need and be ready to go." Leonard said, "Go where?" The girl asked, "Parma." Rapatchi said, "I've already rented a beasts ain't at the village for you." Rapatchi added, "What about those two?" Leonard asked, "They'll be going with you. So you better get to know them." Rapatchi said, Leonard walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Leonard. And you guys would be?" Leonard asked, "I'm Eliza." The girl said, "And I'm Alistor." The boy added, "Pleasure to meet you both." Leonard said, just then three barrels came flying at them. Eliza dodged hers and both the boys got a nock to the head. "Ouch!" The boys exclaimed, "Just get your butts moving you can talk on the road!" Rapatchi yelled, "Alright gods." Leonard said rubbing his head.

They all packed up for the trip. After awhile they all met up at the gate leading to Balastor Plains. "Ready?" Leonard asked, "Ready as I'll ever be." Eliza said, "Yup." Alistor replied, they all set out on Balastor plain and reached Parma in a short time.

As they walked I into Parma they were amazed by how quiet and peaceful it was. "How can this place be so peaceful?" Alistor asked, "Well it's a village to start, nothing like your loud cities. Oh, you two must be the new guys." The newcomer said, "Hey Yulie." Leonard said, "How's it been Leonard?" Yulie asked, "Hard, Rapatchi's been on me a lot lately." Leonard said, "and these two are Alistor and Eliza." Leonard added as he gestured to them as he said their names, "Pleasure to meet both of you I'm Yulie." Yulie said, Yulie tried to focus on both of them but her eyes kept going to Alistor. Eliza cleared her throat and Yulie snapped back into attention. "Sorry about that, I was just thinking. Anyway let's get going." Yulie said, "What just happened?" Alistor asked, "Nothing you need to worry about." Eliza said as she began to follow Yulie. Leonard shrugged and followed Eliza. Alistor sighed and followed as well.

They followed Yulie to the beastwain. "You must be kidding." Leonard said, "Don't let his looks fool you he's a big old pussycat." Yulie said, "Now where is Raus?" Yulie asked, "Raus! I remember him he visited Greede afew years back." Eliza said, "You mean that stuttering palpitur?" Alistor asked, "He stuttered because you scared him." Eliza said, "Eho are you guys talking about?" Leonard asked, "Raus is your driver, he'll drive the bstwain. This thing won't move a step not without Raus's say so." Yulie said,


	2. Chapter 2

The party found Raus sleeping under a tree up by a old farm house. "Ah ha! Raus you oaf!" Yulie yelled as she stormed over to Raus. "Oh, dear me did I dose off again?" Raus asked, "I thought I told you not to be late!" Yulie said as she picked up the palpitur by the ears. She dropped the palpitur and he ran and hid behind Leonard. "I'm so sorry miss Yulie please don't be angry." Raus pleaded, they all went back to the beastwain and started their journey back.

About three fourths of the way they stopped. "What is it?" Yulie asked, "You don't hear that?" Leonard asked, Eliza edged closer to Leonard and Yulie grabbed Alistor's arm. A troll suddenly appeared from behind some trees. "Damn it must have smelled the wine." Leonard said, Leonard drew his sword and was ready for battle.

The troll charged at them and straight toward the wine. Eliza jumped onto its arm and swung up to its head and dug her blade into its shoulder. It stopped and wailed then grabbed Eliza and smashed her onto the ground. Alistor shot a bolt of lightning at the troll. It collided with the trolls arm that was wielding it's club. It clattered to the ground with a loud crash.

Yulie drew her bow and shot at the trolls eye. It flew past the troll and got wedged in a tree. "Damn I suck at this!" Yulie exclaimed, Leonard slashed the troll in the foot. It shrieked then kicked him into a nearby tree. He was knocked out. Eliza got back up and shot a fireball into the trolls face and Yulie shot it in the chest.

It shrieked then fell over and died. Eliza walked over to Leonard and woke him up with a pungent herb. They all got up and walked back to Balandor.


End file.
